Heat generating devices, such as power semiconductor devices, may be coupled to a heat spreader to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device, in some applications, cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device via convective thermal transfer, and to remove such heat from the heat generating device. For example, jet impingement may be used to cool a heat generating device by directing impingement jets of coolant fluid onto the heat generating device or a target surface that is thermally coupled to the heat generating device. Additionally, jet impingement may also be combined with two-phase cooling, where the heat generating device is cooled by the phase change of the coolant fluid from a liquid to a vapor. However, in two-phase cooling, stagnant coolant fluid at the target surface that does not change to vapor may adversely affect heat transfer performance.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative jet impingement cooling apparatuses with increased surface area and/or nucleation sites.